ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Aegis Scream II (San d'Oria)
In relation to what Evangel said on the main artical, I can confirm that there is a minimum set point of AN which must be obatined in order to complete the mission and get the reward. In battles where I obtained less than 500 AN i needed to do more than one. In battles where I obtained over 700 I completed the mission. I have no definitive set value for the required AN at this point. Razorback 15:14, 29 March 2008 (UTC)Razorback 516 AN thru 2 battles and fail. need more than that. Napalmzer0 22:01, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I still earned the bonus limit points even though I was KO'd at the end of the campaign battle. Adding verification flag to the notes section of the article. I have a screenshot to prove this. --Vael of Phoenix 21:04, 27 April 2008 (UTC) I completed this mission with only one Jugner Forest (S) campaign battle, having earned 1065 EXP/830 AN in the campaign battle proper with San d'Orian NPC defenders on the scene. Threshold of success must be less than that. —The SCSIBug 22:10, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Additionally, what in the heck does the line "After the your objective is complete, your performance will be evaluated automatically," mean? As far as I've seen, after accepting one of the Aegis Scream ops, you head out to join a defensive campaign battle and blindly earn your A.N. through participation. It's not until after the defensive ends that your performance is evaluated. But that's true with all campaign battles! It doesn't matter whether you had earned enough points in the middle of battle. To be evaluated, you either have to opt-out of the battle with a request for evaluation from the tag-granting NPC or you have to wait for the battle to terminate naturally. Once a battle has ended, however, if it satisfied the campaign op's requirements, you automatically get the "Objective completed" message along with additional EXP. To formally complete the mission, however, and actually be evaluated, you still have to report back to the campaign op NPC. No special "automatic evaluation" seems to be associated with Aegis Scream ops. —The SCSIBug 23:18, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Cut from article I've cut the following content from the article. --Leuqarte 21:18, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ---- * It seems to me that if you do a campaign battle for another nation before completing this quest that you will fail the mission (Not confirmed yet though). User Talk *Only did 1 campaign and it was a loss, but still accomplished the mission. May just need a certain amount of Allied Notes, instead of wins. --Evangel 17:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC)) *Also only did 1 campaign battle, and just grabbed my allied notes and experience points halfway through the campaign, gaining 1605exp and 802 allied notes, and even though the campaign battle was still going on I had completed the operation. Thus pointing evidence in the direction that completion of the Operation is a factor of exp/allied notes gained rather then number of campaign battles completed. --Patriclis 2:40, 14 April, 2008 EST) *Just completed this with only 820xp/636AN earned. I think as the text implies, there needs to be some form of San'd'Oria fighter there as during that attempt the Silver Fox Archers were on scene. I did it again and no San'd'Oria defenders were on scnene and have yet to complete after 2 campaigns and 2100+xp 1400+AN. --Kelendral 13:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC)}) *I completed this mission with only one Jugner Forest (S) campaign battle, having earned 1065 EXP/830 AN in the campaign battle proper with San d'Orian NPC defenders on the scene. Threshold of success must be less than that. —The SCSIBug 23:18, 5 May 2008 (UTC) *I just completed my third campaign battle and im still going on for this campaign op. it seems that it needs a certain amount of exp or allied noted to complete the objective. And NPCs were present on all battles. --User:Jaredfox16 1:53PM CST May 9th, 2008. I think that this has nothing to do with NPCs as the article suggests, but rather a certain amount of AN gained. I think we should cut the NPC requirement from the article unless there is concrete evidence that that is the case. --Bensmith91 18:14, 24 May 2008 (UTC) *Did this one in Vunkerl Inlet. Died once. Earned 1620 Exp / 811 Notes, and only got 107 exp / 367 notes from this actual Op. A ton of NPC's were also present. Is anyone else aware of any death penalties for the Op credit? Or is someone aware of other factors that may prevent full reward? The Op was still considered successful though. --Vaius 03:40, 12 June 2008 (UTC) *Did this today and only got 1475 XP and 738 AN and completed 6/12/08